


Âge ingrat

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, a bit of parental abuse, teens are cruel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics sur les jeunes de Berk avant qu'ils ne deviennent leur petite équipe de Dragon Riders qu'on connaît et qu'on aime ;1ère vignette : Hiccup, Essais/erreurs.2ème : Hiccup vs Snotlout, Jeux brutaux.3ème : Snotlout vs Astrid, Fanfaronnades.4ème : Astrid vs le monde, La meilleure.5ème : Spitelout et Snotlout, De trop hautes exigences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drôle d'équipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588476) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Un petit hoquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221523) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratages, réussites, et obstination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus ou moins bien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnage :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ça l’agace prodigieusement de constater que quand il y a de belles passagères à impressionner, malheureusement, il s’en sort moins bien… »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il s’en sort moins bien que prévu, admet Hiccup alors qu’il lutte contre un ressort récalcitrant. Ça fait une paire d’années qu’il sait qu’entre ses plans et la réalité, il y a souvent un fossé. Et qu’il modifie ses plans en conséquence, pour compenser.  
Mais il va mettre au point ce Mutilateur, il y arrivera, ses idées formidables au service de ses bras défaillants. S’il arrive juste à mettre ce fichu contre-poids en place, ça reproduira parfaitement les mouvements des vrais Vikings.

Il s’en sort moins bien, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il ne s’en sort pas du tout !


	2. Snotlout vs Hiccup - Tu parles d'un jeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut bien apprendre à se (faire) battre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tu parles d’un jeu…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock et Snotlout Jorgensen  (Rustik le Morveux)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks avec encore un petit peu de Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je suis seulement venu te demander de signer en plus grand. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Note :** mais l’aspect « cousins » vient des livres et n’est pas mentionné dans le cartoon-verse  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Plus grand et plus fort que Hiccup, le cousin Snotlout n’a jamais fait un bon compagnon de jeux. Il est fréquent que les petits Vikings récoltent des bleus, des bosses et quelques cicatrices, mais entre eux ça se passait toujours dans le même sens.  
Au bout d’un moment Snotlout lui-même a trouvé que ça n’était même plus drôle de taper sur un Hiccup pas fichu de se défendre un tantinet et y a renoncé, se cherchant des adversaires plus gratifiants.

Mais grâce à ces jeux Hiccup se fait une idée de ce ressent le métal entre l’enclume et le marteau…


	3. Astrid vs Snotlout - The very best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le meilleur et la deuxième.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _The very best_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon/RoB  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Snotlout Jorgensen (- >) Astrid Hofferson  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « N’empêche, si même lui y est arrivé, ça veut dire que t’as une chance. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début du 1er film, _Thawfest_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- T’as une chance incroyable ma jolie, roucoule Snotlout, c’est que je veux bien de toi comme numéro deux.

Astrid le fait taire de son poing en pleine face. Ça ne durera pas, il revient toujours à la charge, mais à lui offrira juste quelques minutes de… silence, à défaut de paix. Astrid n’est jamais en paix. Berk n’est jamais en paix.  
Numéro deux !

Parce qu’elle est une fille, fluette, et, oui, jolie, on ne la prend pas au sérieux. Même pas ses parents la laissent faire sans rien dire. Mais elle veut être la meilleure et elle le sera !


	4. Astrid vs Hiccup - Valeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meilleure et le raté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Valeur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle sait ce qu’elle vaut et elle va leur prouver. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : courant du 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle sait ce qu’elle vaut et elle va leur prouver, rage Astrid en balançant sa hache. Elle n’a pas besoin de fanfaronner comme Snotlout que de toute façon personne ne prend au sérieux. Il lui suffit de montrer ce qu’elle sait faire.

Ou il suffirait, si ce… ce corniaud de Hiccup ne cessait de lui voler la vedette complètement par accident.

Il n’a jamais été bon, en quoi que ce soit, et ne peut pas le devenir brusquement comme ça. Il y a forcément un truc, quelque chose de plus que la chance. Et elle veut savoir quoi et comment.


	5. Spite & Snotlout - Le vainqueur ou rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La seconde place ne vaut pas mieux que la dernière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le vainqueur ou rien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** HTTYD/Riders of Berk   
> **Personnages :** Spitelout et Snotlout Jorgensen  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il sera le vainqueur. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/ _Thawfest_  
>  **Avertissement :** traces d'abus  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il sera le vainqueur ou il ne sera rien, c’est que serine Spitelout à son fils depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Leur branche de la famille a perdu la compétition pour devenir chef et s’il se satisfait de son rôle de second auprès de Stoick en se disant que ça fait de lui le responsables des vraies opérations sur le terrain pendant que le chef officiel préside les trucs cérémoniels, dans tous les autres tournois, amicaux ou non, les Jorgensen doivent sortir premiers !

Et Snotlout est le plus fort, le meilleur de sa génération. Il ne peut pas être battu.


End file.
